


A Mutually Beneficial Relationship

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, First Meetings, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, May The Fourth Be With You, POV Armitage Hux, Present Tense, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hux finally meets the infamous Kylo Ren. It turns out they might work better together than he thought.





	A Mutually Beneficial Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the Fourth! I started this fic in December 2016, then got hung up on it about halfway through. I decided it was time to finish, and this was a perfect time to post it :D
> 
> Thanks to Biff for the beta!

Hux has heard a lot about Snoke’s apprentice since rising into the higher echelons of the First Order. Most of it is frankly not good, but then again, he would really expect no less than someone absolutely powerful and dangerous. The apprentice – Kylo Ren, Hux remembers – is Snoke’s public face after all.

Today though, exactly five months after becoming a general and being given command of the Finalizer, Hux will finally meet this apprentice. He’s seen the man a few times, lurking at the edges of important events, but they’ve never really _met_. With the Knight taking residence on the Finalizer for the foreseeable future, Hux is sure they will have plenty of interactions to come, but this is the important one. It’s his chance to make a good impression and take stock of the wild card coming aboard his ship.

He steps into the hold just as Ren’s ship is disembarking. He stands a few yards away, hands held tightly behind his back as he waits. There’s something like excitement bubbling in his stomach, since from what he’s heard, Ren is certainly not a pushover and that’s something that’s sorely needed here. Much as he loves the the deference, Phasma can’t be the only person on the ship who dares speak to him without cringing.

A few of the Knights of Ren step out of the ship and step to the side, movements jerky and strange. He keeps a wary eye on them, glad he won’t have to deal much with them. If Kylo Ren has a reputation for being odd, they have one for being truly bizarre.

Finally Ren emerges, stepping out of the ship and heading right for Hux without looking left or right. Hux holds himself as still as possible until Ren stops just a foot away, looming threateningly as Hux attempts to hold back on the instinct to grind his teeth in annoyance. He doesn’t like it when others try to intimidate him.

“Kylo Ren, I assume,” he says, putting as much condescension in his voice as possible. It doesn’t seem to phase the masked man and he frowns to himself, a little annoyed.

One gloved hand comes up and for a heart-stopping moment Hux thinks the other man is going to attack, but all Ren does is reach behind his head and release the catch on his helmet with a pneumatic hiss. Hux can’t look away as the helmet comes off, revealing the face beneath, because it’s nothing like he’d expected. The man is absurdly attractive with his dark hair and aquiline nose, stark shadows playing across his face from the lights of the hold.

“General, you’re staring,” Ren says, a smirk curling at the edges of his mouth, apparently highly amused by the reaction.

Hux’s mouth snaps shut and he hates that he didn’t even realize he’d opened it in the first place. Snoke’s apprentice is not supposed to be this kriffing handsome, nor is Hux supposed to be immediately and animalistically attracted to him. This can only end in pain, and Hux is fairly certain it will be his pain. All he can do now is ignore it and hope Ren does the same.

“Right, welcome to the Finalizer,” Hux says once he’s fairly certain he’s not going to embarrass himself again. “I’ll take you on a brief tour and show you to your quarters.”

“Oh, but I’d much rather have a tour of your quarters,” Ren replies, voice low and gravelly in a way that makes Hux’s gut clench with want. Damn.

He steps past Hux and down the corridor with a salacious wink and Hux is left gaping again at the absolute gall. Apparently Ren isn’t going to be so kind as to ignore Hux’s unfortunate attraction. He should have known better, though that doesn’t make him feel any happier about it. He’ll just have to bury those feelings down as deep as he can, he decides as he turns to follow the Knight.

It’s what he’s been doing his whole life anyway.

***

Hux spends an exhausting day showing Ren around the Finalizer, familiarizing the Knight with the various areas of import on the ship. The only ones Ren seems particularly interested in are the training rooms and the TIE fighter simulator bay. Typical.

He makes it back to his rooms only a little later than usual since he is, if nothing else, a workaholic. Most of today’s paperwork is actually waiting on his pad to be done before bed, since he didn’t have his usual downtime on the bridge to do it. He doesn’t like bringing work back to his rooms, but it’s an unfortunate reality of his position.

He’s stripped out of his uniform, replacing it with a First Order standard robe, and pouring himself a glass of whiskey when there’s a chime to alert him that someone’s at his door. He glances over at his pad and sees no recent message, so it must not be too important. But a general is never really off duty, so he leaves the whiskey and goes to the door with his usual stern frown firmly in place.

The door opens with a soft woosh, revealing someone he hadn’t expected to be there. Kylo Ren shouldn’t even know where Hux’s quarters are. Though, perhaps that shouldn’t be surprising. From all he’s heard about the Knight, gaining access like that in such a short time is perhaps the most mundane accomplishment. And he did seem quite interested in them earlier.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in, General?” Ren asks.

Hux only startles a little when he realizes he’s stood there in the doorway for far too long. He fights down a blush, telling himself there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. He’s not on duty and he hadn’t been expecting Ren is all. It’s certainly not distraction caused by seeing Ren’s far too handsome face again.

“Of course,” Hux replies, mustering up his professionality from wherever it had unfortunately fled to. “Was there something you needed from me, Lord Ren?”

Very suddenly, Ren is in his space, his looming presence seeming to overshadow Hux in the blink of an eye. On instinct, Hux draws himself up to his full height — practically on par with the other man — and grits his teeth. He refuses to be intimidated, especially in his own quarters.

To his surprise, Ren smirks and backs up, just a half step but enough for Hux to no longer feel like he’s being smothered. “Yes, General,” he says, voice low and dark, “there is.”

Hux opens his mouth to ask what could possibly be so important it has to be addressed here and now, but that’s as far as he gets before Ren’s lips are on his. He jerks back, just a little, but Ren follows him, one gloved hand coming up to hold his cheek gently. It’s that touch that spurs him into action, pressing into the kiss and quickly dominating it as his hands go to the Knight’s hips.

Ren’s mouth is hot and wet against his — a strange mix of confident and hesitant that Hux finds intriguing — and Hux is sure he could happily kiss him until his next shift. But that seems like quite a waste. There are many more things they can do if Ren is as willing as he seems.

“Take off your clothes,” Hux says, pulling back from the kiss.

Ren whines a little at the loss of contact, eyes bright, but he’s quick to follow Hux’s orders. His clothes come off quickly despite the many layers he wears. Hux feels himself hardening as skin is finally revealed, a warm gold color and just as ridiculously muscular as Hux might have imagined if he’d let himself.

Hux takes the opportunity to look his fill, enjoying the way a flush rises on Ren’s cheeks as he’s looked over. The Knight is tall and built solidly, though he’s curled in on himself a little now. The looming intimidation earlier was obviously a bluff to cover his inexperience and Hux is inordinately pleased that he gets to see the change in Ren, to be the reason for it.

“Are you going to…” Ren trails off, flushing even more when Hux raises an eyebrow. “I mean, you’ve still got your robe on.”

Hux looks down at himself, considering, then spreads his arms a bit. “Then why don’t you take it off of me?”

Ren doesn’t waste any time, closing the small distance between them to pull Hux into another kiss. A moment later he feels Ren tugging at the tie of his robe, then his large, warm hands slipping beneath it. Hux sighs into the kiss as Ren’s hands trail from his hips up his chest, under the robe, until they reach his shoulders. The robe slides down his arms and to the floor without them ever having to separate.

Hux lets his own hands roam Ren’s body then, appreciating his rather impressive muscles up close. He breaks the kiss to leave sucking marks down Ren’s jaw and down the tense line of his throat. It makes Ren moan, deep in his chest, and Hux feels another surge of arousal. He needs to fuck Ren immediately.

“Bed,” he whispers against Ren’s ear, loving how he can feel the full body shiver he gets in response. “On your knees, if you will.”

“Yeah,” Ren breathes, sounding just as desperate as Hux feels.

Ren laid out on his bed, strong body there for the taking, is probably the hottest thing Hux has ever seen. It’s hard to remember that they met for the first time just hours ago, Ren doing his best to act intimidating. Before that, Kylo Ren was just a name, a terrifying shadow creature employed against the wretched Resistance. Now, for tonight at least, he belongs to Hux.

Hux fetches the lube from the bedside table, barely taking his eyes off of Ren. He takes the firm globes of Ren’s ass in his hands, smirking a little when Ren moans, pushing back against him. He takes the hint to pour out some lube and presses a finger into Ren’s hole.

One finger becomes two fingers becomes three very quickly, Ren continuing to moan for more, ass high in the air as he drops to his elbows. _Perhaps not as inexperienced as I’d thought_ , Hux thinks, pleased. _Just a little body shy, though stars know why_.

“Are you ready?” Hux asks when it seems Ren is prepared enough.

Ren groans something, words muffled against the sheets, but Hux takes that for an affirmative. He uses the remaining lube on his hand to slick his cock, then he’s pressing in.

“Kriff you’re tight,” Hux gasps, unable to help himself. Because he is, so tight and hot and wet around him that Hux is a little afraid he’ll shoot off within a stroke or two. He bites down on his lip, using every ounce of self control he has to come down from the ledge.

Once he’s sure he’s got a handle on himself, Hux grabs onto Ren’s hips, probably bruising him with the force of his grasp, and begins thrusting. He can hear Ren whimpering below him, apparently liking how rough Hux is being with him. Hux grins and thrusts a little harder, drawing out a gasp of pleasure from the Knight.

It’s all too much, too good, and Hux knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer. He slides one hand around to take Ren’s cock, smearing precome down his length as he matches the rhythm of his hips. Ren is close too, he can feel it, and he tightens his grip just a little.

Ren wails, head turned to the side as he gasps for air, and then he’s gone.

Hux can feel come splashing over his fingers as he continues to work Ren through orgasm, but it’s the tightening of his ass, just this side of too much, that does it for him. Hux thrusts two, three more times, hips stuttering frantically out of rhythm. He buries himself as deep in Ren as he can and comes harder than he thinks he ever has before.

It takes Hux a few moments to realize that he’s draped across Ren’s back, their sweat damp skin sticking together as they begin to cool down. He feels completely wrung out, and from the way he can feel Ren trembling below him, the Knight is too. Carefully, he pulls out and rolls to the side, allowing Ren to finally collapse down onto the bed.

They lay there for awhile, catching their breaths. Hux thinks about dozing, but he’s not sure he’d be able to get up again if he does that, and desperately needs the sonic. Neither of them will be very happy if they fall asleep in the mess that is currently Hux’s sheets.

“Come on, shower,” he says, pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. “You’ll regret sleeping in the wet spot in the morning.”

Ren’s head turns toward him, eyes so dark and fathomless that for a moment Hux feels caught in them. “I can sleep here?” Ren asks, voice deeper and rougher than before. Hux grins, just a little, at being the cause of that.

“I don’t see why not,” he replies. He gets up and heads for the bathroom, snagging his glass of whiskey from earlier and downing it in one long gulp. He can hear Ren shifting on the bed behind him, presumably to follow. “I believe this is the beginning to a very mutually beneficial relationship.”


End file.
